Mediolan to nie tylko moda! cz.2
Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinek 2 Chris: Witamy w drugim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Giro D'Italia! Bteh: Zamknij się frajerze! I tak nie chce czytać twojej pier*olonej mowy początkowej! Chris: Eh, masz racje. Przejdźmy do streszczenia pierwszego odcinka sezonu! Ostatnio poznaliśmy 19-stkę uczestników, którzy zmierzy się w ciągu najbliższych tygodni o okrągły milion! Równa 9 z Wiejskiej Legendy oraz 10 zupełnie nowych zawodników! Po przyjeździe, zapoznaniu się z naszym autobusem, gdzie Berna poznała nasz nowy sposób eliminacji, przyszedł wreszcie czas na pierwsze wyzwanie sezonu! Uczestnicy spotkali na placu ogromny paneton, czyli ciasto przygotowywane przez Włochów jako prezent na święta, specjalność Mediolanu! W środku owego ciasta, znajdowały się 3 flagi, które czekały na swoich 3 kapitanów drużyn! Pierwszym kapitem został Giacomo, reprezentujący Słonecznych Gladiatorów. Druga po walce z Bteh okazała się Charlotte, otrzymując miano drużyny Wybuchowych Pizz, a trzeci Moreno z drużyną Latających Spaghetti. Kto dołączy do drużyn tych trzech kapitanów? Kto nawiąże pierwsze przyjaźnie, sojusze czy przyskrobi sobie wrogów? I najważniejsze pytanie.. Kto pożegna się z Włoskim słońcem jako pierwszy?! (Opening: Samolot wznosi się nad chmurami, przelatując nad słonecznymi Włochami. Nagle jednak następuje gwałtowna zmiana pogody i samolot zostaje uderzony przez piorun spadł z hukiem prosto na Rzymskie koloseum. Wszyscy rozbiegli się w panice w różne strony Włoch. Kamera pojawia się w Veronie, gdzie Victoria i Wide odgrywają bez emocji scenę z Romeo i Julii. Przed pocałunkiem nagle jednak przed nimi z pudła wyskakuje Isabelle, która bawi się w maga i wsadza Wide'owi różdżkę do oka. Kamera przenosi się do Wenecji, gdzie w jednej gondoli Daniel i Theresa mieli właśnie wpłynąć do kanału miłości, jednak ich gondola zostaje postrzelona kulą armatnią przez George'a i Michael'a, którzy zaczeli się śmiać i przybili sobie piątkę. Obraz kamery przeskakuje do Ancony, gdzie w porcie na głowę całującej się ze słupem Berny spada mewia kupa. Berna jednak się nie przejmuje i całuje słup jeszcze namiętniej. Kamera przenosi się w Alpy, gdzie na wysokości 4000 m.n.p.m Lukaninho oraz Charles ścigają się na wspinaczce, a kiedy Lukaninho oberwał od Chefa kostką lodu i spadł Charles zaczal się śmiać, jednak wrotce i on dostał. W Bolonii ze wspólnego talerzu spaghetti jedzą Brendon i Emma. Kiedy miało dojść do pocałunku przy ostatnim makaroniku rozdzieliła ich Charlotte, obsypując ich Parmeńskim serem. W L'Aquilli gruzem obrzucały się Catherine oraz Marie Joulie. W końcu spowodowały trzęsienie ziemi i uciekły. Po ulicach Neapolu dumnie kroczyli Debora i Moreno, okradając co drugi bank. Przeleciał nad nimi starą paralotnią Giacomo, który rozbił się na Sycylii, tuż przed samą Etną. Kamera przeskoczyła na Sardenie do Cagliari, gdzie Hildegarde stała wściekła i bezradna otoczona owcami. Na koniec kamera zbliża ponownie do Koloseum, a w tle widać zbliżające się dwie sylwetki postaci, a przed nimi Chris'a trzymającego walizkę z milionem. Chef wyrzuca walizkę w powietrze, która się otworzyła formując z pieniędzy napis "Total Drama Italy's Tour") Zadanie II Na placu w trzech różnych kółkach stali Charlotte, Moreno oraz Giacomo. Przed nimi, z trzema mapami stała Bteh, oraz oczywiście wachlujący Chrisa Chef. Chris: Ciekawi jesteście pewnie, z kim przyjdzie wam współpracować w drużynie? Cóż, wszystko powiedzą wam te o to mapy! Bteh rozdała całej trójce po mapie. Chris: Na tej o to mapie Mediolanu, Charlotte i Moreno macie 5 punktów, a Giacomo ponieważ jako pierwszy odnalazł flage będzie miał więcej członków w drużynie... Giacomo: Więcej lamusów do wytrenowania, ha! Chris: Ale i więcej członków do odnalezienia! Tak, to jest waszym zadaniem. Musicie skompletować waszą drużynę zgodnie z punktami zaznaczonymi na mapce, zbierając waszych kompanów z drużyny jeden po drugim! Przy każdym punkcie znajduje się jeden członkem z waszej drużyny, oraz jedno zadanie lub pytanie do wykonania. Pierwsza drużyna, która w komplecie powróci przed autobus dostanie pomoc, która bardzo wam się przyda przy kolejnym zadaniu! Moreno: To wszystko? Chris: Tak! Chyba... Tak! Chris uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Charlotte szybko rzuciła okiem na mape, po czym pognała to strone najbliższego punktu na swojej mapce. Giacomo: To nie fair.. Dlaczego mam mieć najwięcej do szukania? Moreno poklepał go po plecach. Moreno: No co? Będziesz miał przecież więcej żołnierzy, którzy pozwolą ci zawładnąć światem! W oczach Giacomo pojawił się obłęd. Moreno: No to powodzenia, ja zmykam! Moreno nawet nie spoglądając na mapke zniknął pośród ciasnych uliczek. ' Również ruszył naprzód, strając się śledzić mapę. Wybuchowe Pizze 120px Charlotte śledząc mapę zatrzymała się przed pierwszym punktem. Unosząc głowę, zobaczyła przed sobą ogromne planetarium. ' Szatynka weszła do Planetarium. Nad nią wisiały modele wszystkich planet, oraz dokładne ich dane. Mimo wszystko, dookoła było pusto. Charlotte: I co ja mam tutaj niby robić?! W końcu rozglądając się odnalazła drzwi. Przeszła do kolejnego pokoju, gdzie odnalazła karteczkę. Charlotte: "Ułóz planety w kolejności od najbliższej słońcu, do najdalszej. Odpowiednie rozwiązanie da ci klucz do sejfu, w którym znadjują się dwie osoby w jednym!" Dziewczyna zgniotła karteczkę i podeszła do stołka, gdzie znadjowały się planety i model słońca. Charlotte: Phi! To będzie bułka z masłem! Wzieła kilka planet do ręki. Charlotte: Hmmm.. Ułożyła Wenus najbliżej gwiazdy słonecznej. Charlotte: Nieee.. Przestawiła ziemię na sam początek. Charlotte: To też nie pasuje! Próbowała różnych kombinacji. Latające Spaghetti 120px Moreno dotarł na stadion San Siro, słynny stadion Mediolańskich klubów Milan i Inter. Zapalony był tylko jeden lampion, który oświetlał dalej położoną bramkę. W niej stała zaciemniona sylwetka. Moreno podchodził spokojnym krokiem, rozpoznając postać Javier'a Zanetti. J.Zanetti: Witaj! Moreno: Daruj sobie, jestem z Neapolu, i najchętniej bym cię teraz zabił. Dawaj zadanie, potem członka drużyny i spadam stąd. Moreno splunął na murawe. J.Zanetti: Twoim zadaniem jest strzelić nam 3 gole z 5 dozwolonych rzutów wolnych. Piłkarz gwizdnął, po czym na stadionie zapaliły się wszystkie lampy, i na stadion wyszli bramkarz oraz obrońcy zespołu Interu. Moreno: Przyjmuje wyzwanie! Zawodnicy podali mu piłkę. Moreno rozwerwał koszulke, wypinając dumnie swój Napoletański tatuaż, spiął włosy i zmierzył się z nimi wzrokiem. Piłkarze ustawieni byli w mur, z bramkarzem gotowym już na bramce. Moreno: Iniziamo! Moreno się zamachnął i bez problemu strzelił pierwszego gola. J.Zanetti: Wow.. Nim piłkarze Interu się obejrzeli, piłka była w siatce po raz drugi. Moreno: Szykujcie już mojego zawodnika! Strzelił trzeciego gola za trzecim strzałem. Pozostałym piłkarzom opadły szczęki, a Moreno tylko dumnie się uśmiechnął. Z szatni wyszedł pierwszy członek jego drużyny, Lukaninho. Lukaninho: Hej ziomek! Widziałem cię w akcji, świetny z ciebie piłkarz! Moreno: Co prawda nie lubie piłki nożnej, ale możemy się dogadać. Przybili sobie żółwika. A opuszczając stadion, Lukaninho wziął ze sobą po kryjomu jedną piłkę. ' Słoneczni Gladiatorzy 120px Giacomo szedł wkurzony przez Park Miejski zgniatając mape w ręku. Giacomo: Nic z tego nie rozumiem! W czym mapa mi pomóc w zawładnieniu światem?! Usiadł wkurzony na ławeczce, i zaczął rozmyślać nad kolejnym wynalazkiem, dzięki którym zawładnąłby Włochami. Giacomo: Hmm.. A może by tak.. Laser powodujący znikanie przedmiotów?! Już miał sięgnąć do kieszeni by zapisać ten genialny pomysł, kiedy nagle ktoś na niego skoczył. Catherine: Hejcia! :3 Giacomo: Co robisz?! Złaź ze mnie! Catherine: Miałam poczekać aż wykonasz zadanie, ale nie mogłam się doczekać. ^^ Giacomo: A co jest zadaniem? Catherine: Żebyśmy mogli iść szukać razem dalej, musimy znaleźć w tym parku kwiat orzecha Włoskiego! Kawaiii! :3 ' Giacomo złapał ją za koszulke. Giacomo: Słuchaj panienko! Ty idziesz szukać! Ja muszę obmyślić dla nas strategie! Rzucił nią o ławke. ' Giacomo: No.. A zanim pójdziesz powiedz mi, co uważasz o.. Jednak kiedy dyktator się odwrócił, Catherine już dawno znikneła. Giacomo: Gdzie jesteś?!?! Na Giacomo zza drzewa nad nim spadła właśnie szyszka, strącona przez Catherine. Giacomo: Co ty robisz na tym drzewie?! Masz szukać kwiata! Zrzuciła mu kwiat orzecha Włoskiego. Catherine: Kawaii! :3 O to kwiat orzecha włoskiego! :3 Giacomo podniósł kwiat i natychmiast go schował, po czym burknął szorskim głosem. Giacomo: Idziemy dalej.. Catherine: Kawaii.. :( Wybuchowe Pizze 120px Charlotte właśnie ustawiła Uran na koniec planszy. Po chwili zdobyła klucz i otworzyła pokój. Weszła pewna siebie, jednak nikogo nie zobaczyła. Charlotte: Halo? Jest tu ktoś? Nagle Charlotte nadepneła na jakąś linke, po czym na jej głowe rozlało się wiadro wody, a sama Charlotte poślizngeła się o skórke od banana. George: Hahaha! Łykneła naszą pułpake! Michael: Hahaha! Widziałeś jej mine? Przybili piątke. Charlotte: Czy was kompletnie po*ierdoliło?! Przyszłam was uwolnić a wy ze mnie sobie stroicie żarty?! Michael: Sorki laska! :D No ale wiesz, nuda dokuczała.. Bliźniaki pomogli jej wstać. Charlotte przygryzła usta skutecznie ukrywając w tym momencie złość. ' Charlotte udało się nawet wymusić uśmiech na ustach. Charlotte: Nic się przecież nie stało chłopaki! Świetny żart! :) George: Dziękówka! :D Charlotte: To co? Idziemy szukać reszty fraje... To znaczy naszych kompanów? Michael: No pewnie laska! Charlotte: Mam na imie Charlotte! George: Spoko :D George wziął Charlotte na barana. Charlotte: Nie!! Czekajcie, mapa! Michael zabrał mape. Michael: Spoko ziomuś, mapka jest już z nami! Udali się w kierunku następnego punktu. Latające Spahetti 120px Moreno wraz z Lukaninho żonglującym piłką przemierzali ulice Mediolanu, w kierunku kolejnego członka ich drużyny. Lukaninho: .. I w ten o to sposób trafiłem do Valencii. Moreno udawał że słuchał z zainteresowaniem. Moreno: Niesamowite! O, popatrz.. Wygląda na to, że przed nami powinien znajdować się nasz kolejny zawodnik.. Lukaninho podrzucił kolankiem piłke w powietrze, po czym zatrzymał ją na karku. Lukaninho: No to wchodzimy! Lukaninho wraz z Moreno weszli do salonu mody. Fatima: Witajcie! Przybyli nasi modele! Fatima pstrykneła palcami, po czym do Lukaninho po buty i poprawienie makijażu do chłopaków podeszło kilka dziewczyn przebranych za Kimberly. Fatima: Pewnie ciekawi jesteście zadania, hmmm? Otóż aby zdobyć waszego kolejnego zawodnika, a raczej zawodniczkę będziecie musieli wystąpić w pokazie mody! Lukaninho stuknął Moreno i szepnął mu do ucha. Lukaninho: Skoro tu już jesteśmy, to na pewno oznacza że dostaniemy do naszej drużyny jakąś gorącą laseczke! Moreno: Oj, przydałoby się! Fatima: Hej! Fatima nie pozwoliła wam na plebsiarke rozmówki! Chodźcie za mną, macie okazje żeby dowiedzieć się tego i owego od samej zwyciężczyni Total Drama Island's Next Top Model - Camilie! Długonoga Camilie podeszła do chłopaków krokiem pełnym gracji. Chłopakom od razu zaczeła cieknąć ślinka. Camilie: Zapraszam za mną! Pociągneła Moreno za krawat, a Lukaninho za sznurek od bluzki do garderoby gwiazd. Słoneczni Gladiatorzy 120px Prowadząca według mapy Catherine prowadziła kapitana Giacomo do następnej osoby skacząc z drzewa na drzewo. Giacomo: Możesz przestać skakać wreszcie z drzewa na drzewo?! Dekoncentrujesz mnie! ' Catherine: Ale skakanie po drzewach jest kawaii :3 Giacomo: Złaź! Smutna Catherine zeskoczyła z drzewa. Giacomo: Zachowuj się jak człowiek, żołnierzu! Catherine: Ale chodzenie po ziemi... Nie jest kawaii :c Giacomo: Zamknij się! Daleko jeszcze?! Catherine: Już jesteśmy.. :C Catherine zatrzymała się przed klubem party. Giacomo: Właź pierwsza! Złapał ją za koszulke i wrzucił do środka. Na środku sali znajdowała się scena, na której znajdowała się masa ludzi. Prowadziła do niej ścieżka zrobiona z czerwonego dywanu, na którym znajdowała się karteczka. Giacomo: "Aby zdobyć kolejnego zawodnika, ktoś z was musi pokonać w tańcu Włoskiego zwycięzce edycji You Can Dance, Pablo! Catherine: Kawaii! :3 Catherine uwielbia tańczyć! Rzuciła się na scene. Catherine: Pablo kotku, wpadaj na scene! Wkrótce światła zwróciły uwage tylko na Pablo oraz Catherine, którzy rozpoczeli taneczną bójke. Wybuchowe Pizze 120px Bliźniacy nosząc Charlotte na barana dotarli wreszcie do następnego punktu na mapie - przed bank. Charlotte: Dobra! Oby tylko był tutaj ktoś normalny! Podeszła do drzwi, który były zamknięte na zamek cyfrowy. Charlotte: No i świetnie! Trzeba będzie pewnie odnaleźć cyfry! Charlotte zaczeła przestawiać cyfry we wszystkich trzech rzędach zamku. Charlotte: Może moglibyście mi tak pomóc?! Charlotte odwróciła się do bliźniaków, którzy jednak zajęci byli opowiadaniem dowcipów pomiędzy sobą. ' Dziewczyna próbowała wielu kombinacji, ale wszystkie, jedna po drugiej okazywały się błędne. Charlotte: Pomóżcie mi w kóncu idioci! George: Jak chcesz! :D Nagle Michael kliknął coś na pilocie, i cały bank wyleciał w powietrze. Bliźniacy zaczeli tańczyć w deszczu pieniędzy. ' '''Charlotte': W środku powinien być ktoś z naszej drużyny! Idźcie sprawdzić! Emma: Jestem już tutaj. Charlotte podskoczyła, kiedy ujrzała za sobą Emme. Charlotte: O, to ty.. Jesteś w naszej drużynie! I to ja jestem kapitanką. Emma: Nie ma sprawy. Ale czy naprawdę musieliście robić tutaj taki bałagan? Nie trzeba było przecież wysadzać tego banku w powietrze.. Co gdyby komuś się coś stało? Charlotte: Wiesz, naprawdę nie potrzebujemy twojego wymądrzania się! Także sobie daruj i się przystosuj, albo jesteś pierwsza do odstrzału! Charlotte zawołała bliźniaków chrząknięciem. Ci od razu przyszli i wzieli ją na barana. Emma tylko pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. ' '''Charlotte': Idziemy do następnego punktu! Udali się według mapy po kolejnego zawodnika. Latające Spahetti 120px Moreno wraz z Lukaninho wyszli na wybieg, odziani w dziewczęce kiecki i obcasy. Camilie wraz z Fatimą stały za kulisami śmiejąc się z chłopaków. Na końcu wybiegu, czekała już na nich kolejna osoba z ich drużyny. Camilie: Ale będzie ubaw! Moreno szedł jak prawdziwy model, kiedy Luka w ogóle nie potrafił wczuć się w role modela i chodził jak na boisku. Lukaninho: Kurcze! Już nie moge się doczekać naszej laseczki z drużyny! Im bardziej zbliżali się do końca, tym bardziej zwalniali i żałowali... Moreno: Przecież to... Nagle na wybieg rzuciła się.. Hildegarde: MARTIN! Ty być taki seksowny na wybieg! Staranowała Lukaninho pocałunkami, zgniatając go całą masą. ' Moreno uśmiechnął się chytrze. Moreno: Witaj na pokładzie, Hildegarde! Nasz Luka.. Martin bardzo chciał cię mieć z nami. Hildegarde: Serio? Hildegarde bardzo kochać Martin i też chcieć być w jedna drużyna! Włożyła jego głowe pod pachę. Lukaninho: Kolo.. Pomóż mi! Umieram! Moreno poklepał Hildegarde po plecach. Moreno: Zostaw te uściski Hildziu na później. Możesz przecież pokazać Lu.. Martinowi miłość przed wszystkimi, kiedy skompletujemy już drużyne! Hildegarde puściła Luke i puściła wodze fantazji wyborażając sobie śłub jej i Lukaninho. Hildegarde: To być świetny pomysł! Hildegarde wzieła pół żywego Luke przez ramie i poszli dalej, po następną osobe. Słoneczni Gladiatorzy 120px Wszyscy stali jak słupy, łącznie ze zwycięzcą Włoskiego YCD Pablo, kiedy Catherine tańczyła. Robiła milion szpagatów w powietrzu, piruetów, salt oraz przeróżnych skoków. Nagle muzyka ucichła, i ze stanowiska DJ'a zszedł do niej Brendon. Brendon: Hej mała! Ale dałaś czadu na tym parkiecie! Ciesze się, że spędzimy razem następne tygodnie! Mrugnął do niej oczkiem objął ją ramieniem. Catherine się zarumieniła. Catherine: Przecież to nic takiego! :3 Wziełam tylko przykład z takiej jednej postaci z mangi, po której strasznie płakałam jak się skończyła.. No bo wiesz, to była opowieść o takiej jednej bohaterce, która.. Brendon uciszył ją w dłoń. Brendon: Czy taka cudowna dziewczyna jak ty chciałaby uczynić mnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem we Włoszech i zatańczyć ze mną? Catherine zachichotała. Catherine: No nie wiem co na to mój mąż Sasuke :3 Wyjeła z kieszeni zrobioną ze skarpety pacynke i założyła ją sobie na ręke. W tym momencie podszedł do nich Giacomo, obrzucając dwójke chłodnym spojrzeniem. Giacomo: Na co czekacie, żołnierze?! Jesteśmy na wojnie! Nie ma czasu na mizianie się na dyskotece! Czas skomplemetnować flote! Catherine zdjeła pacynke. Brendon dostrzegł na jej ręku siniaka, i złapał ją za nią. Brendon: Co się stało? Catherine: A... To? Nic takiego :3 Giacomo: Powiedziałem.. ANDIAMO! Szarpnął całą dwójke za sobą, żeby wyjść z klubu. Giacomo: Do następnego punktu... Marsz! ' Wybuchowe Pizze 120px Drużyna Wybuchowych Pizz dotarła do następnego punktu. Znacznie zboczyli z centrum miasta, i trafili na jego obrzeża. Przed oczami Charlotte, Bliźniaków oraz Emmy ukazał się.. Ogromny cmentarz. Charlotte: No dobra.. Nie podoba mi się to miejsce! Wypchneła przed siebie bliźniaków. Charlotte: Wy tam idźcie! George i Michael od razu się do siebie szeroko uśmiechneli. Michael: Nie ma sprawy! :D Jednak stanowczym ruchem przed wejściem zatrzymała ich Emma. Emma: Nie. Ja pójde. Nie możecie zakłócać miejsca, gdzie spoczywają zmarli. Oni też zasługują na szacunek... Charlotte: No dobra! W takim razie przestań bredzić i idź do tych twoich zmarłych! George: Dobre Charlotte! :D Przybili sobie piątke. Emma westchneła i przeszła przed furtke okropnie opustoszałego i starego cmentarzu. Emma: Jest tu ktoś? Odpowiedział jej tylko mocny podmuch wiatru. Emma jednak się nie poddawała i szła w głąb cmentarzu. Emma: Jestem tylko członkiem twojej drużyny! Przyszliśmy po ciebie! Nagle Emma dostrzegła jakiś cień w oddali. Zaczeła uciekać pośród wąskich uliczek cmentarnych. Emma: Spokojnie Emma, tylko ci się wydawało.. Wide: Ale co ci się wydawało? :( Emma podskoczyła. Emma: Ojej, nie nic takiego.. Przyjrzała się siedzącemu na skraju grobu emo. Wide: Uprzedali mnie, że na tym cmenatrzu straszy.. Ale ja nic nie słyszałem, a ty? :( Emma wymusiła uśmiech. Emma: No co ty, ja też nic nie czułam.. Wyciągneła do chłopaka ręke. Emma: Jestem Emma i jesteśmy w jednej drużynie! Wide: Super.. A ja jestem Wide. :( Emma: Nie wiesz może, co będzie moim zadaniem? Wide: Zadanie? To było twoim zadaniem.. :( Emma pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Emma: Świetnie! Chodź więc ze mną poznać reszte naszej drużyny! Wzieła chłopaka za ręke i zaprowadziła go w strone wyjścia. Za nimi czaiła się w krzakach pewna postać, bacznie ich obserwując.. Latające Spahetti 120px Mapa przyprowadziła drużyne Moreno do.. zakładu pogrzebowego. Lukaninho: To tutaj ma się znajdować ktoś z naszej drużyny? A co jak jest martwy?! ' Moreno: Tak, musi się gdzieś tutaj znajdować.. Moreno podszedł do zaznaczonego na czerwono punktu X, przy najbrzydszej szklanej trumnie postawionej do góry. Hildegarde ją obwąchała. Hildegarde: Hildegarde uważać, że ktoś być w środku! Po tych słowach ujrzeli na trumnie język. Osoba która była w środku namiętnie lizała szybe trumny, jednak nie widzieli kim jest ta osoba, gdyż szkło było przyciemnione. Moreno zwrócił uwage na napis, który był na trumnie. Moreno: "Zadaniem jest otworzenie trumny." Cała trójka spojrzała po sobie i wzruszyła ramionami. Lukaninho otworzył trumnę, i od razu z buziakami rzuciła się na niego.. Berna: Dziękuje ci wybawco! :*** Wściekła Hildegarde uniosła Berne za koszulke. ' '''Hildegarde': Jak ty śmieć całować mój Martin?! Berna: Moge sobie całować kogo mi się podoba! Hildegarde: Ale Martin być Hildegarde! Berna: No chyba był! Teraz należy do Berny! I puszczaj mnie natychmiast w tej chwili, bo musze mu dać buuuuuuziaczkaaaaaa :* Hildegarde zamkneła Berne w trumnie. Berna: Wypuść mnie teraz! Albo skopie ci ten twój tłusty tyłek! Dawaj lepiej na solówe! No dalej, czekam! Kiedy Hildegarde otworzyła trumne i zasłoniła ją swoim cieniem, Berna uśmiechneła się posłusznie. Berna: No przecież żartowałam...! Chcesz buziaka na zgodę? :D Hildegarde: Hildegarde nie chcieć żaden buziak! Tylko Martin móc całować Hildegarde! Zgniotła Berne. ' Słoneczni Gladiatorzy 120px Tym razem mapa przyprowadziła Gladiatorów z Giacomo na czele do restauracji francuskiej. Cała trójka zaczeła się rozglądać po okolicy, w nadziei, że szukana osoba nie jest w środku, tylko gdzieś na zewnątrz. Catherine: Ojej! Chyba czeka nas francuska uczta! :3 Giacomo złapał się za głowę. Giacomo: Nawet mi o tym nie mów! Jestem włochem i nie chce nawet słyszeć o francuskim żarciu! Catherine: No ale mój księciunio Sasuke jest fanem francuskiej kuchni i chętnie by coś przekąsił. :3 Catherine ponownie wyjęła pacynke, jednak Giacomo ją przejął, i zaczął po niej skakać. Giacomo: Żadne Sasuke, żadne kawaii! Wole iść jeść niż ciebie słuchać! Catherine: Okej, nie ma sprawy :3 Catherine chciała iść do restauracji, jednak Giacomo powstrzymał ją toporkiem. Giacomo: Tylko ja mogę tam wejść jako pierwszy! Krzyknął tak, że po Brendon'ie i Catherine przeszły czarki. Giacomo wziął natomiast topór w zęby i wszedł do restauracji. Brendon: Czy ten wariat nic ci nie zrobił? Catherine: Pytasz o mnie czy o Sasukusia? :c Catherine przytuliła pogniecioną pacynke. ' Po chwili Brendon i Catherine dołączyli do francuskiej knajpy. Zobaczyli siędzącego jak słup Giacomo przyglądającemu się małemu usmażemu już ślimakowi. Czekały również obok niego dwa podobne talerzyki dla Catherine i Brendon'a. Catherine: Przez całe to chodzenie strasznie zgłodniałam! :3 Catherine przyhasała do stolika, i zjadła ze smakiem swojego ślimaka. Catherine: Delicje! O.O Brendon i Giacomo przyglądali się jej z obrzydzeniem. Catherine: Mogę zjeść wasze porcje? Brendon: No pewnie! Giacomo: Nie! Giacomo jeszcze raz spojrzał się na ślimaka. Giacomo: No nic! Nie takie rzeczy się jadło na wojnie! Zamknął oczy i połknął ślimaka w całości. W tym momencie wreszcie zza drzwi wyszła Marie Joulie, która usiadła entuzjastycznie na kolanach kapitana jej nowej drużyny. Marie Joulie: Smakowało wam? Sama robiłam! ^^ Catherine: Mnie i Sasusiowi baardzo :3 Marie Joulie: Nie ciebie się pytałam! Odwróciła słodko głowe w kierunku kaszlącego nadal Giacomo. Marie Joulie: Widziałam jak namiętnie pochłaniałeś tego ślimaczka, byleby tylko mieć mnie w twojej drużynie, kotku! :* Giacomo udało się wreszcie przełknąć ślimaka, i spojrzał na nią wrogo odpychając ją z kolan. Giacomo: Zamknij się! Czas iść skompletować naszą flotę! Wróg może czychać wszędzie.. Spojrzał na przechodzącą staruszke, i zobaczył w niej wkurzonego amerykanina z bronią. Zaczął więc do niej strzelać z wymyślonej broni i rzucać wymyślonymi granatami. Giacomo: Giń marna Ameryko! Marie Joulie biła mu brawa. Giacomo ochłonął. Giacomo: Przestań! Idziemy na przód! Wybuchowe Pizze 120px Emma oraz nowy członek drużyny - Wide, dołączyli już do reszty i cała piątka zmierzała teraz już po ostatniego zawodnika w ich drużynie. Mapa przyprowadziła ich do klubu rock'owo - metal'owego. ' Niespodziewanie po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się Wide. Wide: Zapowiada się nie najgorsza zabawa. :) Ale zaraz został wytarmoszony przez bliźniaków. George: Co ty wiesz o dobrej zabawie, ziomek! :D George zagadywał Emo, a Michael podszedł go od tyłu robiąc mu "szorowanie rowa" majtkami. Wide: O.O Emma od razu wkroczyła pomiędzy nimi. Emma: Ej, zostawcie go. Nic złego przecież wam nie zrobił! George: Spoko, spoko. Chcieliśmy mu tylko pokazać, czym jest dobra zabawa! Emma: Można się zabawiać też w inne sposoby! Np. dyskoteka... Emma zamarzyła się na chwile wspominając tańce na dyskotece Brendon'a w poprzednim sezonie. Charlotte: Taaak, odezwała się ta co najwięcej wie o dobrej zabawie! Skup się lepiej na obronie świata! Charlotte weszła do klubu, a zaraz za nią bliźniacy. Emma: Wszystko ok? Wide: Nigdy nie jest ok. :( Również weszli. Latające Spahetti 120px Drużyna z Moreno na czele dotarła wreszcie do kolejnego celu. Właściwie to jedyna przytomna była po za nim Hildegarde, która nosiła Luke na plecach, oraz ciągneła za sobą Berne na sznurku. Drużyna znalazła się pod ogromnym drzewem. Moreno: Dobra, kolejna osoba musi być gdzieś tutaj. Hildegarde wskazała na korone drzewa. Hildegarde: Tam być dom! Tam być dom! Moreno zobaczył i potwierdził. Moreno: Masz racje. Jesteś bardzo bystra Hildziu! Hildegarde się zarumieniła. Hildegarde: Ty musieć przestać zawstydzać Hildegarde! Moreno puścił do niej oczko i zaczął wspinać się na drzewo do domku. Hildegarde natomiast ułożyła Lukaninho jakby był w kołysce i zaczeła go przytulać. Hildegarde: Hildegarde obiecywać, że zaopiekować się Martin do końca! I nie pozwoli wyeliminować. Nagle przed Hildegarde spadł Moreno. Natomiast moment później na Moreno spadł domek z drzewa. W środku Isabelle oraz koza Carmen grały właśnie w karty, i wyglądały jakby w ogóle nie zauważyły, że zleciały z drzewa. Isabelle: Kartofelki! <3 Carmen zjadła kolejną karte. Carmen: Beee ^^ Isabelle: Ej! To nie fair! Ty znowu wygrałaś :c Carmen: Beee. ^^ Isabelle: Nie, to wcale nie jest zabawne! :c Zdezorientowana Hildegarde poklepała Isabelle po plecach. Hildegarde: Czy ty wiedzieć coś o miłość? Isabelle: A czy miłość to nowy smak śmietany? <3 Hildegarde podrapała się po głowie. Hildegarde: Hildegarde lubić śmietana. Isabelle uściskała mocno 3 razy większą Hildegarde. Isabelle: Ja też kocham śmietane! I Carmen też ją kocha! <3 Carmen: Beee ^^ Hildegarde: I Martin też kochać! Cała trójka zaczeła tańczyć nad nieprzytomnymi Berną i Lukaninho. W końcu Moreno wygramolił się spod domku, czysty i pachnący jakby nic się nie stało. Moreno: Nikomu nic nie jest? Isabelle: O, hej Milena! Chcesz ciasteczko? <3 Moreno: Nie dzięki.. Carmen żuła sobie jego nogawke. Moreno: Ah, znowu ta koza? Isabelle: Będzie z nami w drużynie. <3 Ale fajnie, co nie? <3 ' Moreno: Dobra, zbierajmy się! Trzeba to wygrać! Spojrzał na mape i ruszyli w kierunku następnego punktu. Słoneczni Gladiatorzy 120px Już czwórka Słonecznych Gladiatorów dotarła na basen, pełen pięknych dziewczyn. Brendon: Czy ja nie trafiłem czasem do raju?! Giacomo natomiast odpychał wszystkie te, które się do niego kleiły i szedł naprzód jak czołg. Giacomo: Skupcie się na grze! Marie Joulie: No właśnie! Nasz seksowny kapitan ma racje obiboki! Giacomo: Nie potrzebuje adwokata! Przyspieszył kroku. W końcu dziewczyny zaczeły im odsłaniać droge, prowadząc ich w strone Debory, która siedziała wygodnie na wielkim tronie, i była karmiona zimnym lodem oraz winogronami przez kilkanaście dziewczyn. Nogi, ręce i tułów miała przypięte łancuchem. Debora: Witajcie! Masz może ochotę się przyłączyć? Giacomo: Nie! Mam ochotę tylko iść dalej żeby wygrać tą wojne! Debora: Wyluzuj, nie mówiłam o tobie.. Wskazała na Marie Joulie. Debora: Lubisz ostre zabawy, kocico? Marie Joulie: Nie? Ja już mam mojego strażaka <3 Przytuliła się do Giacomo. Giacomo: Co jest naszym zadaniem?! Debora: Ach tak, wasze zadanie.. Przesuneła się odsłaniając im widok basenu pełnego galaretki. Debora: W tym basenie znajdują się trzy klucze. Żeby mnie uwolnić, musicie je złowić! Catherine wisiała na lince nad basenem głową do dołu. Catherine: Ale czadzik! Krew spływa mi do mózgu.. :3 Zeskoczyła prosto do "basenu". Giacomo zrobił to samo. Marie Joulie: Dasz sobie rade, Dżeki! Debora uniosła brew. Debora: Dżeki?! Przecież to hańba naszego narodu! Może cie zabić, poćwiartować twoje ciało a potem użyć je jako paliwo do swoich wynalazków! Marie Joulie kręciła sobie loki. Marie Joulie: Mówiłaś coś? Debora: Nic takiego skarbie ;* Wkrótce Giacomo błyskawicznie opuścił basen, trzymając w ręku trzy potrzebne klucze. Debora: To teraz mnie uwolnij, misiaku! Giacomo natychmiast otworzył wszystkie trzy kłódki. Giacomo: No co się gapicie?! Idziemy naprzód! Marie Joulie stukneła Catherine. Marie Joulie: Czyż on nie jest szekszi będąc pokrytym galaretką? *_* Catherine przytulała pacynke. Catherine: Tylko mój Sasuke jest szekszi! Marie Joulie: A właśnie że nie! Catherine: Tak. :3 Catherine przechodząc wyciągnęła Brendon'a za ucho z towarzystwa dziewczyn. Brendon: Ej, dlaczego akurat teraz? Właśnie miałem zabrać jednej złoty zegarek. :c Cała piątka poszła naprzód. Wybuchowe Pizze 120px Emma i Wide dołączyli do klubu. Charlotte siedziała na stole i piłowała sobie paznokcie, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na Emme i Wide'a. Bliźniacy natomiast naprawiali gitare. Emma: To jest naszym zadaniem? George: Tak! Trzeba naciągnąć poprawnie wszystkie struny. Bułka z masłem! Michael ciągnął i ciągnął aż w końcu tylko pogorszył jeszcze stan gitary. Wide: Może ja spróbuje? :( Charlotte uniosła wzrok. Charlotte: Ty? Ha, jeszcze czego! Weź się lepiej potnij jakąś żyletką, a nie w zadanie będziesz się wtrącał. Wide: Ale tutaj mogę akurat pomóc.. :( Emma: No właśnie, dajmy mu szanse. George rzucił Wide'owi strasznie rozwaloną gitare. Ten tylko rzucił okiem, przestawił coś przy strunach, wyprostował koleją i gitara wyglądała jak nowa. Emma: Nie zły jesteś! Charlotte ukryła zdziwienie. Charlotte: Wielkie mi halo. Ja też wiedziałam jak to zrobić! Nagle za zawodnikami uchyliła się kurtyna na scenie. Dwóch facetów ciągneło Victorie w strone jej nowej drużyny. Victoria zapierała się paznokciami, byleby tylko do nich nie trafić. Victoria: Akurat oni?! Chyba was k*rwa pogieło! ' Emma podeszła do Victorii. Emma: Wiesz, wcale nie musi być tak źle jak uważasz. Victoria: Naprawdę?! Daruj sobie. ' Charlotte: No właśnie szkapo. Co ty robisz w takim klubie?! Nie powinnaś siedzieć na cmenatrzu razem z tym drugim emo i beczeć nad życiem?! Victoria podeszła do niej, i wrzuciła swoją wyrzutą gume do żucia w jej włosy. Victoria: Widać jakie małe pojęcie masz o podkulturach.. No ale czego można się spodziewać po tobie?! Charlotte od razu próbowała wyciągnąć gume. Charlotte: Moje włosy?! Coś ty najlepszego zrobiła?! Emma spodziewając się tego, jaka bójka może wybuchnąć za chwile, jeśli nie zainterweniuje to rozdzieliła dziewczyny. Emma: Zachowajcie spokój dziewczyny. Nasza drużyna jest już w komplecie, wracajmy do Chrisa! Możemy wygrać zadanie! Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Victoria: Ma racje. Idziemy! Charlotte: Hej, to ja tutaj rozkazuje! Idziemy. Zdeterminowana myślą o zwycięstwie drużyna udała się w kierunku placu. Latające Spahetti 120px Zszokowani członkowie drużyny Latającego Spaghetti dotarli do ostatniego punktu ich wyprawy - wiecznie palący się las. Moreno: Chyba tylko jedna osoba mogłaby być w środku.. W tym momencie usłyszeli wesoły okrzyk biegającego po palącym się lesie Charles'a. Hildegarde: Hildegarde nie bać się ogień! Uderzyła się w pierś jak goryl i rzuciła się na czterech łapach do lasu z nosem przy ziemi. Isabelle: Ojejku, ale tutaj czerwono <3 Carmen zaczeła lizać śpiących Luke i Berna. Berna całowała Luke przez sen. Ten obudził się cały obśliniony i zobaczył Moreno. Lukaninho: Słuchaj stary.. Śnił mi się straszny koszmar! Poczuł na swojej twarzy smród śliny Berny. Lukaninho: Aaaaaaaa! To nie był sen! Zobaczył Berne. Lukaninho: Aaaaaaaa! Potwór! Wkrótce Hildegarde wyszła z lasu trzymając na rękach Charles'a. ' Moreno: Brawo Hildzia. Jesteśmy w komplecie! Czas wracać! Drużyna ruszyła biegiem w kierunku placu. Słoneczni Gladiatorzy 120px Cała drużyna zdecydowanie skrzywiła się, widząc ostatni punkt ich wyprawy. Weszli do domu kultury. Debora: W takim miejscu muszą czekać na nas jacyś nudziarze.. Marie Joulie wskazała na mapke domu kultury przy holu. Marie Joulie: Zobaczcie! Mamy tutaj zaznaczoną biblioteke na drugim piętrze! Giacomo: Pokaż mi to! Odepchnął całą gromade która była przy mapie. Giacomo: Tam musi być zadanie.. Idziemy! Burknął i poszedł po schodach na drugie piętro. Debora wyciągneła się leniwie. Debora: Ja tu zostanę i poszukam jakiś dupeczek. Ty lepiej ze mną zostań! Rzekła do Catherine, zakładając jej smycz. Catherine: Kawaii! :3 Zawsze chciałam być jak piesek <3 Brendon tymczasem dalej przyglądał się mapce. Brendon: Yoł ziomki, tutaj jest jeszcze jakiś inny pokój zaznaczony na mapie! Odwrócił się, jednak nikogo za nim nie było gdyż wszyscy się już rozeszli. Brendon: Dobra! To będzie zadanie dla Brendonka! Poprawił fryzure i ruszył w strone pokoju malarskiego. Biblioteka Giacomo oraz Marie Joulie weszli do ogromnej, strasznie zakurzonej bibliotece. Marie Joulie: Jak ja niecierpie takich miejsc.. Giacomo: Czy ktoś pytał cię o zdanie?! Marie Joulie ucichła, a Giacomo uważnie nasłuchiwał. W końcu doszli do drzwi zatytułowanych "kącik poetycki", skąd słyszeli głosy. Marie Joulie: Znam skądś ten głos.. To chyba ten ktoś kto odpadł jako pierwszy w WL, ale nie pamiętam jego imienia! Giacomo otworzył drzwi. W środku rzeczywiście Daniel recytował jak zahipnotyzowany poezje do małej grupki ludzi siedzącej pod sceną. Daniel: Serduszko moje małe z całych sił Cię kocha.. Złapał się za serce. Daniel: Do Ciebie ciągle tęskni za Tobą płacze i szlocha.. Złapał się bezradnie za czoło opuszczając głowe. Daniel: Zapomnieć o Tobie nie może choćby nie wiem jak chciało.. Upadł na kolana. Daniel: I teraz ciągle marzy by Twoje serduszko też je kochało.. Uniosł ręce do góry. Widownia zaczeła bić gromkie brawa. Daniel: Któż jest autorem tych przepięknych słów? Zwrócił się do stojących w drzwiach MJ i Giacomo. Oni wymienili tylko bezradne spojrzenia. Theresa: Paolo Buzzi. Twarz Daniela zamarła. Do sali weszła Theresa wraz z Brendon'em. Brendon: Upolowałem tą laseczke w kąciku malarskim! Daniel i Theresa nieśmiale się do siebie uśmiechneli. ' ' Giacomo jednak złapał ich za bluzy. Giacomo: Teraz marsz na miejsce bitwy! I jesteśmy już spóźnieni! Wybiegli w strone wyjścia. Marie Joulie: Widze przez okno Chrisa i cały plac! Jesteśmy blisko! Zabrali na dole Debore i Catherine i biegiem ruszyli już w komplecie na plac. Plac 120px 120px 120px Na placu na nadbiegające drużyny czekali już Chris, wraz z Chefem i Bteh. Chris: Nadciąga pierwsza drużyna! Bteh: Przestań się tak cw*lu jarać! Na plac przybiegła drużyna Wybuchowej Pizzy. Chris: Gratulacje Wybuchowe Pizzy! Wygrywacie dzisiejsze zadanie, i dzisiejszą noc spędzicie dzisiaj w przediale zwycięzców! Bliźniaki przybili sobie piątke, a Emma przytuliła Wide'a. ' ' Chwile później przybiegła drużyna Latających Spaghetti z Moreno na czele. Chris: Gratulacje! Zajmujecie drugie miejsce i również jesteście bezpieczni od dzisiejszej ceremonii! Drużyna odetchneła, a Charlotte wytkneła Moreno język. Moreno nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. ' W końcu jako ostatni przybiegli Słoneczni Gladiatorzy. Chris: No cóż Gladiatorzy.. Dzisiaj ktoś z was pożegna się z Italią! Marie Joulie: Przecież miało być 3 zadanie! Chris podgwizdywał. Chris: Że niby kto tak powiedział? Bteh: Ty idioto! Chris: Nie ważne. Do zobaczenia za godzine przed tym placem na ceremonii, Gladiatorzy! Wszyscy się rozeszli. Przed Ceremonią 120px Debora zwołała do siebie wszystkie dziewczyny, i tak Catherine, Theresa, Marie Joulie oraz Debora siedziały na schodach na przed kościołem na placu. Debora: To co dziewczyny? Wiecie już, na kogo dziś zagłosujecie? Spojrzała na nich malując sobie paznokcie. Theresa: No.. Ten.. Tego.. Catherine: No ja nie wiem, ale nasz kapitan strasznie mnie i Sasuke dziś potraktował.. Pokazała dziewczyną całe fioletowe oko. Debora: A to faszystowska świnia! Trzeba się go dzisiaj pozbyć. Co wy na to? Wystawiła ręke do pozostałych dziewczyn. Catherine: Kawaii! :3 Wchodze w to :3 Przyłączyła się. Theresa: No.. Czemu nie.. Również wyciągneła swoją ręke. Debora: A ty Marie Joulie? Marie Joulie: Myślisz, że miałabym się przyłączyć do was do eliminacji mojego przyszłego męża?! Ani mi się śni! Marie Joulie uciekła. Tymczasem przy autobusie Giacomo przygotowywał do testowania na Brendon'ie i Danielu swoje wynalazki. Napój rozpuszczający flaki, mózgo-wysysacz oraz kolczasty wibrator. Giacomo: Wszystko gotowe! Kto pierwszy? Odwrócił się do zakneblowanych chłopaków. Nagle jednak pojawiła się przed nim Marie Joulie. Marie Joulie: Piękności ty moja! Musisz uważać, dziewczyny się zmówiły i chcą cie wywalić! Giacomo rzucił wszystkim nagle. Giacomo: Ah tak?! To świetnie! ' Giacomo uniósł w góre Brendon'a i Daniela. Giacomo: W takim razie zakładamy sojusz i wywalamy dziewczyny jedna po drugiej. Zrozumiano?! Brendon i Daniel przełkneli ślinę. Giacomo: Świetnie. Kogo wywalamy pierwszego?! Marie Joulie: Może Catherine? ;> Giacomo: Nie ma sprawy! Wściekły Giacomo kopnął w kosz i zniknął gdzieś. Marie Joulie wzieła pod pache Daniela, żeby przeczytał jej jego wiersze, a Brendon ostrożnie poszedł w swoją strone. Akurat zderzył się z Deborą. Debora: O, hej słodziaku.. Ceremonia 120px ' ' ' ' Cała szóstka siedziała w komplecie przed Chrisem. Giacomo omiotał wrogim spojrzeniem dziewczyny. Chris: Witam was na pierwszej ceremonii! Co się stało, że tutaj trafiliście? Debora: Może dlatego, że mamy kiepskiego kapitana? Giacomo wstał. Giacomo: Z pewnością byśmy wygrali, gdyby dziewczyny nas nie spowalniały! A teraz jestem zmuszony je wywalić! Jedna po drugiej! Debora uśmiechneła się chytrze. Debora: Zobaczymy.. Chris: Ostro, ostro! To mi się podoba! Przejrzał jeszcze raz wyniki głosowania. W tle pojawiła się muzyczka z ceremonii (Soundtrack Polecam! :D) Chris: Bezpieczni są: Marie Joulie, Theresa, Daniel oraz Brendon. Rzucił całej trójce plakietke słoneczek. Chris: Bez głosów jest również Debora! Debora pewna siebie złapała swoje słoneczko, i uśmiechneła się pewna do Catherine. Chris: Zostało tylko jedno słoneczko, oraz dwie osoby.. Giacomo pewnie patrzał się wprost na Chrisa. Chris: Z programem żegna się... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Giacomo! Rzucił ostatnie słoneczko Catherine. Catherine: Kawaii! :3 Giacomo: Że co?! To jakaś pomyłka! Ja nie mogę odpaść jako pierwszy! Tym razem w tle pojawiła się ta muzyczka (polecam jeszcze bardziej do włączenia ^^) Giacomo: Jak to jest możliwe?! Giacomo wpadł w atak szału, ale od razu został uspokojony przez Bteh i Chefa, którzy założyli mu kaftan bezpieczeństwa. Giacomo: Jeszcze mnie popamiętacie! Skierowali go na wybuchające siedzenie. Bteh podpaliła dynamit, i Giacomo wyleciał daleeeko w powietrze. Chris: Jednego mniej, została 18! Kto odpadnie jako kolejny?! Czekajcie na kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki... Giro D'Italia! KONIEC Która drużyna wydaje się najciekawsza? Latające Spaghetti Wybuchowe Pizze Słoneczni Gladiatorzy Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinki